Die Lebkuchen sind Schuld
by Seoul
Summary: Joey X Seto Was passiert, wenn du nicht sagen kannst, was du fühlst und wenn du dann sehen musst, dass es heute schon zu spät sein kann? Naja, manchmal kann es helfen, von einem Kleintransporter überfahren zu werden... hehe. Have fun while reading!


Hey Folks outta here!  
Das ist eigentlich eine FF, die ich für eine Freundin zu Weihnachten geschrieben habe, aber da sie hier eigentlich net nach FFs guckt, lad ich das Ding einfach mal hoch.  
Ich hoffe, du findest sie net Kabba-chan >> mich würden eure meinungen interessieren  
ich hoffe ich mache hier alles richtig xx  
Lg und fun at reading  
Seouls / Fynn )

**

* * *

Die Lebkuchen sind schuld**

_(Oder: Warum es durchaus positive Folgen haben kann, von einem Kleintransporter überfahren zu werden)_

Oh ja, sie nutzte es aus. Und wie. Ich zog mir meine Mütze tiefer ins Gesicht. Es hatte bestimmt –30°. Und wie sie es ausnutzte, dass sie ja sooo krank war und ich gefälligst hätte einkaufen gehen sollen und außerdem war sie ja erst seit kurzem aus dem Krankenhaus raus und sowieso würde ich ja bald ausziehen und da müsste ich lernen mich selbst zu versorgen und so weiter. Danke Schwesterchen. Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße. Ich lief schneller, vielleicht hätte ich doch die dickere Jacke anziehen sollen. Große, weiße Schneeflocken fielen vom Himmel. Oh, Nee-chan. Es war 23 Uhr abends und ich musste Reis kaufen. Einige Meter vor mir stand unter einer Straßenlaterne ein kicherndes Pärchen, das sich küsste. Ich zog mir die Mütze über die Augen. Die hasste ich auch. Weihnachten, Weihnachten, hoho, Fest der Liebe. Pah. Diese ganzen profitgeilen Weihnachtsliedersänger wussten doch gar nicht, was sie uns armen Singleseelen damit antaten. Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way.

Ich seufzte und verlangsamte meine Schritte. So gemein durfte ich auch nicht sein. Immerhin konnten die profitgeilen Weihnachtsmänner nichts dafür, dass ich jemanden liebte, der mich hasste. Sowieso schon blöd genug. Da vorne war der Supermarkt. Ich kramte das Geld aus meiner Tasche. Hoffentlich reichte das.

Schmatz. Doch, bitte, schießt sie ab, schießt diese ekelhaft glücklichen, sich küssenden Menschen ab. Mich durchlief ein Schauer vor Kälte. Bestimmt der böse Blick des Weihnachtsmannes. Ich starrte in den dunkelblauen Himmel und kleine Eiskristalle

benetzten meine Lippen. Mein warmer Atem blies weiße Wolken in die Winterluft. Natürlich konnten sie nichts dafür, aber ich doch auch nicht. Irgendjemand musste doch etwas dafür können, dass ich Seto liebte, oder? Ich schloss die Augen um diese idiotischen Gedanken zu vergessen und ging über die Straße. (Liebe Kinder, wann immer ihr über die Straße geht, tut das nicht auf diese Weise. Macht besser die Augen auf, dann bleibt euch viel erspart.) Ich sah natürlich den Kleintransporter nicht, wie er zuckelnd und vom Gewicht der glasierten Lebkuchen schwankend um die Ecke bog, weil ich Seto's wundervolles, perfektes Gesicht vor Augen hatte. Ich hörte auch das kurze Hupen und das Quietschen der verrosteten, alten Reifen nicht, weil in meinem Kopf Seto wundervolle Worte zu mir sprach. Aber spüren tat ich es, als die kalte und harte Stoßstange mit voller Wucht gegen meinen Körper prallte und ich drei Meter weit durch die Luft schleuderte, bevor ich auf dem Asphalt landete. Ich komme auf dem Rücken auf und meine Lider zittern. Die wenigen Sterne, die an der schwarzen Himmelsdecke glühen, lachen auf mich herab. Wie von ganz weit weg höre ich Stimmen, die total aufgeregt schreien. Ich glaube, jetzt ist es vorbei. Tut mir Leid, Serenity, ich hasse dich nicht, aber den Reis musst du nun schon selbst holen. Ich glaube, ich sterbe jetzt nämlich. Lass dir ordentlich Schmerzensgeld für deinen dummen Bruder zahlen. Ich sterbe, denke ich, und mir fallen die Augen zu.

Eigentlich wollte er sich nur Kopfschmerztabletten kaufen, es war um diese Jahreszeit wirklich schrecklich. Überall alte Männer, die in zusammengeflickten Kostümen Frohsinn verbreiten wollten und singende Nadelbäume, die man nicht einmal als Feuerholz verwenden konnte. Aus Plastik. Bitte nicht mit Feuer in Berührung bringen, außer Sie wollen eines qualvollen Todes ersticken. Mokuba hatte vor ein paar Jahren schon einmal sein Feuerwehrauto in Brand gesteckt. Liebe Kinder, auch wenn „Feuerwehr" draufsteht, heißt das nicht unbedingt, dass es sich gegen Feuer wehren kann.

Diese Kassiererin nervte ihn. Konnte sie ihn nicht einfach abkassieren, damit Herr Kaiba ins Bett gehen konnte und endlich zu seinem wohlverdienten Schlaf kam? Nein, natürlich nicht, denn sie war eine alte Hexe, die bestimmt zu allem Trotz mit der Dame vor ihm ein nettes Pläuschchen über selbstgebackene Plätzchen hielt. Hoffentlich erstickten sie beide an den Zimtsternen. Endlich. Sie wünschten sich _Meri Kurisumasu _und die Hexe zog seine Tabletten über das Scanngerät. Grimmig drückte Seto ihr einige Münzen in die Hand und murmelte „Stimmt so", bevor er die Ladentür aufstieß und nach draußen stapfte. Es schneite schon wieder. Verdammt. Er hatte seinen Schirm zu Hause gelassen. Ein Lastwagen fuhr um die Ecke und die Scheinwerfer brachten ihn beinahe zum Erblinden. Blinzelnd blieb der Braunhaarige stehen und knurrte etwas Unverständliches, als er den Aufprall hörte. Verwundert drehte er sich um. Oh bitte ja, ein Weihnachtsmann weniger auf dieser Welt? Der Fahrer sprang aus dem Wagen. Es war ein Kleintransporter. „Liebmanns Lebkuchen – Ein Genuss für die ganze Familie", prangte in goldenen Lettern auf der grünen Plane des Wagens. Er wollte beinahe schon weitergehen, Unfälle gingen ihn nichts an, der hier schon gar nicht und außerdem hatte er schreckliche Kopfschmerzen. Aber dann sah er den blonden Haarschopf auf der Straße und blickte ein zweites Mal zurück. Das war doch... Seto näherte sich dem aufgeregt schreienden Autofahrer und dem jungen Pärchen, das entsetzt am Bürgersteig stand. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Er kniete sich zu dem jungen Unfallopfer hinab und strich ihm die blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Sein Herz schlug höher. Wheeler. Er trug nur seine blaue Schuluniform, obwohl es draußen eiskalt war. Eine rote Mütze lag neben ihm. Wheeler. Seinen braunen Augen waren geschlossen und aus seinem Mundwinkel lief Blut. Jonouchi. Verdammt. Nein. Seto strich über Joey's Wange und sie war ganz kalt. Nein...

„Lassas... schlafn... eeeeh... Säränitiiiiii..! Lasssu mia diii Deckä! Iek! Licht! Naiiin!" Joey vergrub sein Gesicht unter seinen Händen. „Wheeler, jetzt steh schon auf, es ist 3 Uhr nachmittags", seufzte eine Joey nur zu bekannte Stimme. Das war doch dieser doofe Seto. „Ah, Seddo du bis' doof. Ich bin bestimmt net der Klüggste, weißt du und desalb magsu mia net. Aber du bist viel doofer, weil ich dich mag, aber du mich gar nich. Jawohl und jetzt binni tot und du bist doof, weil du das gar net weißt, dass ich dich mag...", murmelte der Blonde im Halbschlaf. Seto stand vor Joey's Bett und starrte ihn an. „Ich hab doch das Morphium absetzten lassen..." „Nyah?" Joey schlug blinzelnd die Augen auf und blickte den jungen Kaiba an, als sei er eine Halluzination. „Ich bin im Himmel", stellte er krächzend fest. Seto seufzte. „Was hab ich mir da nur angetan...", murmelte er, „Du bist nicht im Himmel, Wheeler, du bist in meinem Privatkrankenhaus. Ein Lebkuchenlastwagen hat dich zusammengefahren, als du blind über die Straße gegangen bist. Dein rechtes Bein ist gebrochen und einige deiner Rippen auch. Ansonsten hat dich der heilige Nikolaus beschützt. Und Tschüss." Seto machte am Absatz kehrt und ging Richtung Tür, als ein krachendes Geräusch ihn zusammenschrecken ließ. Er fuhr herum. Der junge, blonde Schüler lag am Boden und kämpfte mit den Infusionsschläuchen, die ihn erwürgen wollten. „Oh Mann, kannst du nicht _einmal_ etwas richtig machen, Wheeler?" Seto ging zu dem Verfluchungen ausstoßenden Joey zurück und versuchte ihm zu helfen.

Nach 5 Minuten gab der Jüngere der beiden auf und fing zu lachen an. „Wheeler, was soll das, hör auf zu lachen!", zischte Seto ihn an, der sich mittlerweile genauso in die Schläuche verknotet hatte. Joey lehnte sich gegen das Krankenbett und lächelte den Firmenchef an. „Warum bin ich denn in deinem Krankenhaus? Warum hast du eigentlich ein eigenes Krankenhaus?" Seto seufzte und ließ die Schläuche in Ruhe. „Ich war gerade im Supermarkt, als du Selbstmord begehen wolltest und dann hab' ich dich hierher bringen lassen, weil ich mir nicht von Yugi vorwerfen lassen wollte, dass ich seinen Straßenköter auf dem Teer liegen gelassen habe. Und das staatliche Gesundheitssystem kann man doch vergessen. Naja, es ist kein ganzes Krankenhaus, aber immerhin sind es 2 Etagen und die besten Ärzte." Joey schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist verrückt..." „Du auch", erwiderte Seto abgebrüht. Joey lachte und nickte. „Aber trotzdem danke..." Der junge Mann blickte ihn abgekühlt wie immer an. „Ich hab' das nicht für dich getan, das ist dir doch klar." Der Blonde blickte in die eisblauen Augen des anderen. „Schade eigentlich..." Es herrschte Stille und als Seto gerade ansetzen wollte zu sagen, dass er jetzt Joeys Schwester anrufen würde, damit sie ihn abholen käme, begann dieser zu sprechen. „Weißt du, als ich so auf der Straße lag und mir sicher war, dass ich sterben würde, da hatte ich gar keine Angst. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich sowieso nur ein unnutzes Leben beenden würde." Der Blonde schloss seine Augen. „Aber etwas hat mich gestört und deshalb wollte ich nicht sterben. Ich wollte nämlich noch einer Person sagen, was ich für sie empfinde. Und bevor ich das nicht getan hatte, wollte ich nicht sterben, auch wenn mich dieser jemand dann wahrscheinlich noch mehr hasst, als er das jetzt schon tut. Aber trotzdem hoffe ich, dass mich jemand liebt, wenn ich nur laut und deutlich zu meinen Gefühlen stehe. Und als ich am Boden lag und die Sterne mich auslachten, da dachte ich nur, jetzt ist es zu spät." Joey lachte. „Oh je, ich rede schon wieder nur Unsinn." Er lächelte Seto kurz an und beugte sich dann zu ihm. „Aber diesmal ist was Wahres dran... Koi..."

Seto meinte, sein Herz würde ihm aus der Brust springen, als er Joey's weiche Lippen auf seinen spürte. Seine Ohren rauschten und sein Verstand verabschiedete sich in die ewigen Jagdgründe. „Ich liebe dich, Seto...", flüsterte der Blonde und seine Stimme war wie Gesang in den Ohren des Braunhaarigen, während er diese drei Worte sprach. Joeys Augen funkelten matt, als er sich wieder von dem jungen Firmenchef löste, der ihn nur noch fassungslos anstarrte, als käme er von einem anderen Planeten. „Tut mir Leid... na ja, ich gehe dann besser. Serenity macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen", meinte der Blonde und befreite sich aus dem Kabelsalat. Als er aufstehen wollte, hielt ihn jedoch eine Hand zurück. Verdutzt sank Joey wieder auf den Boden. Setos Gesicht war rot vor Verlegenheit und er blinzelte an dem Blonden vorbei. „Ich... bin es nicht gewohnt, dass man mir „Ich liebe dich", sagt, aber...", und seine Stimme wurde leiser, „... als du vorgestern voller Blut vor mir auf der Straße lagst, da... hatte ich Angst." Er lachte verzweifelt heiser auf. „Ja, ich, Seto Kaiba, hatte Angst. Weil ich... dich nicht verlieren wollte." Er schloss seine Augen und als er die Tränen auf seinen Wangen spürte ,wollte er sie vor lauter Scham nie wieder aufmachen. Er war sich sicher, dass ein riesiges, neongelbes Schild auf seiner Stirn klebte, auf dem „IDIOT", draufstand. Joeys Herz hüpfte. „Ich behandle dich schrecklich, das weiß ich ja, aber wenn ich anfangen würde dich zu respektieren, dann müsste ich darüber nachdenken, warum ich... aufgeregt werde, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist. Ich weiß nicht, was ich fühle, weil ich bisher noch nie so etwas gefühlt habe, aber..." Seto schwieg, er wusste einfach keine Worte für das, was er sagen wollte. „Du willst, dass ich hier bleibe?", fragte Joey leise und legte seine Hand an die des jungen Mannes. „Wäre das einen Anfang wert?", flüsterte Seto und blickte zu dem anderen auf, während er versuchte die Fassung zu bewahren, die er sowieso schon verloren hatte. „Es wäre mein Leben wert...", lächelte Jounouchi und umarmte den Braunhaarigen sanft. Und als Seto zaghaft die Umarmung erwiderte, da war der junge, blonde Junge der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden.

**OWARI **


End file.
